The Preparation
by eatlesschickin
Summary: Sonny and Chad are finally engaged, and are starting the wedding plans. But when a physco maniac stalks Sonny, will they have to call it off? Takes place after The Perfect Moment & The Proposal: Channy Edition. Rated T. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I think maybe I should stop putting AN in front of everything. Black font=authors writing. Haha. Oh, by the way, I own nothing. Except this new character which will be coming in soon. Anyways- enjoy, review, wash your socks, do whatever you like. **

* * *

"Chad! We made the second page of the newspaper!" Sonny announced proudly, holding up the paper frantically and practically shoving it in his face.

"Second page?! That wont do." Chad snatched the paper out of her hands and turned to the second page.

Sonny looked around the set while Chad read. The set didnt look different at all. Same set, same director, same snobs. At least _So Random!_ changed up their furniture once in a while.

Chad closed the newspaper and handed it back to Sonny. "If only it was on the front page."

"That would be cool. But us getting married isnt really important enough to make the front page." Sonny admitted. Chad shot her look.

"Anything about Chad Dylan Cooper is important."

"Right, sorry. How could I ever forget?" Sonny asked sarcastically.

"Why you!" Chad picked up Sonny by the waist, spun her around in the air, set her back down, and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"So what did your parents say when you told them?" Sonny finally asked.

Chad ran his hand through his hair.

Silence.

"Well?"

"I-uh-well...whats that Bob? Yeah, im coming!" Chad tried running away but Sonny grabbed his arm.

"Ok 1, There's no Bob that works for MacKenzie Falls. He works for us. 2, you didnt tell them, did you?" Chad pulled away from Sonny.

"Im waiting for the right moment."

"Mhm. Right."

"Really, I am."

"Oh, I believe you Chad."

"No you dont. I can hear it in your voice." Chad said, proud that he figured something out.

"Chad its sarcasm, your supposed to hear it in my voice!" Sonny yelled obnoxiously. A few people stared, then got bored and went back to work.

"Whatever. But you have to believe me when I say im waiting for the right moment." Chad said seirously.

Sonny sighed and thought about it. Was he really waiting for the right moment? Or was he just too scared to tell his parents he was getting married at age 19?

"Sonny, if were going to get married, you have to learn to trust me." Chad looked her straight in the eye.

Sonny looked away from him. "Fine." She mumbled.

"Huh?" Chad raised an eyebrow.

"I said fine, I believe you. Just tell them soon, please?" Sonny pleaded.

"Alright, I will. Why do you want me to tell them so badly though, Sonny?" Chad questioned.

"Im nervous to know what they'll say. What if they disapprove? I wont be able to be with you, Chad." Sonny looked away from Chad again.

"Look at me, please."

Sonny looked at Chad and sighed loudly.

"No matter what they say, were getting married. Because Chad Dylan Cooper does things his way."

* * *

"Hey Tawn." Sonny mumbled as she slammed the door behind her and slinked down on the couch.

"Where were you? You just left all of a sudden without telling me." Tawni grumbled as she put her mascara on. No suprise.

"I told you I was going to see Chad and show him the newspaper, remember? Do you ever listen to me?" Sonny layed down fully on the couch, her feet just barely hanging off the side.

"No, not usually. Hey, your mom called me." Tawni made a weird face along with the comment.

"My mom called _you?_ Why wouldnt she call me?" Sonny sat up and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

_1 missed call: Mom._

"Oh, I left my phone on silent!" Sonny laughed in relief. Tawni just shrugged and continued to put on makeup.

"So did you answer when she called?"

"No. Its your mom. She kinda freaks me out. Like how you do."

"Thanks alot Tawni. Youre a true friend." Sonny was getting tired of using so much sarcasm in one day. Tawni just ignored her.

Sonny redialed her mom and went into the closet to talk in privacy.

"Hello?"

"Mom, hey its me." Sonny replied cheerfully.

"Hey sweetie! Hows your day?" Her moms voice cracked from the other line.

"Its fine, I guess. Me and Chad made the newspaper, if you didnt see yet. Hey mom are you sick?" Sonny asked, worried about her moms health. Her voice sounded raspy from the other line.

"No, no im fine. Thanks for worrying though, honey. I did see the newspaper! Im so excited for you two! How did Chads parents react when they heard?" Her mom asked eagerly.

"Well, Chad didnt tell them yet." Sonny explained. She didnt know if she should tell her mom that or not, because she might think Chad was a whimp for not even telling his own parents. But her mom always said to tell the truth. So Sonny did.

"He didnt?" Sonny could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Yeah, he said hes waiting for the right moment." Sonny added. Maybe this would redeem Chad a bit.

"Oh, I see." It worked. "Well, I still havent met his parents."

_Danget. _Sonny almost forgot about it. It would be really awkward, them meeting for the first time. But, it would get less and less awkward each time. There had to be a first for everything. You cant just _not_ meet your son-in-law's parents.

"Well, I'll ask Chad and we'll get together sometime. Theyre really nice, mom. I met them about 2 weeks ago. Then we had lunch 3 days ago."

"You met them twice, and Chad didnt tell them that youre engaged either of those times? Do they still think youre just dating?"

"Yeah. But he'll tell them mom, I know he will. Or they'll just find out themselves in the paper." Sonny reassured.

"Ok, well I have to go sweetie. I'll talk to you later."

"K bye." Sonny hung up quickly and slid the phone back into her pocket.

"Your mom still hasnt met his parents?" Tawni asked, surpised.

"You eavesdropped!" Sonny whined and walked over to the couch.

"You were talking really loud." Tawni laughed.

Sonny sat down on the couch again.

"No, she hasnt met them yet." Sonny told her. Tawni already knew that though, she was eavesdropping.

"Theyre not nice to the parents of the girlfriend." Tawni explained.

"Im his fionce now, Tawni. And how would you know?"

"I dated him when we were like, six. Remember?" Tawni said, still putting on makeup.

"And his parents werent nice to your parents?" Sonny asked, getting a little scared. She didnt want his parents to ruin everything.

"Nope, not at all. They hated my parents. They never said hello, they just scowled and shook my parent's hands once. Then they never talked to them ever again. So Chad and I broke up."

"Well, that was when he was younger. Maybe they've changed." Sonny hoped.

"If theyre nice to your mom, then I wont wear makeup for 2 weeks." Tawni bet.

_Uh oh._ Tawni betting she wont wear makeup for 2 weeks? Tawni would never bet such a thing, unless she knew she would win.

So she knew she would win.

* * *

**Review? That would make my day. Im not even kidding. Reviews make me wanna write. Thank you and I hope you liked it. Chapters will be longer and it'll get better. I pinky promise. (: Oh, and happy holidays! I hope youre christmas/hanukkah/kwanzaa or whatever other holiday you celebrate was great. And happy new year! New year means new story. Haha. Yay 2010! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I cant really get outta this habit of the author note thingy. So i'll keep doing it. Its a tradition anyways. haha well not really. So speaking of traditions, what traditions do you have on new years eve? Im so excited for 2010! I cant believe this is the last day of 2009. Lets make it awesome. :] Thank you everyone who reviewed&faved. You made me wanna cry. Not really haha. But you made me smile! Well, Enjoy. =]**

* * *

That morning, Sonny got showered and dressed earlier than usual to go visit Chad.

"Chad! Chad!" Sonny panted, running all the way into his dressing room. So much for showering.

Chad was sitting in one of his leather chairs that most likely cost a fortune, watching _The Price is Right_.

"What? What?" Chad mimicked, by saying it twice. He sounded really stupid, but Sonny didnt care.

"_The Price is Right_? Really Chad?" Sonny laughed. Then, almost forgetting why she came, she blurted,

"My mom hasnt met your parents yet! How could we forget such a thing?!" Sonny fell face down on his couch, still exhausted.

Chad scoffed. "Excuse me? _We?_ Unlike you, I remembered." Chad teased.

Sonny sat up on the couch. "So? You set up a date for them to meet or something?"

"No, I said I remembered. I was actually avoiding the whole topic. Dang you for remembering." Chad grumbled, his focus still on the game show.

"Chad! They have to meet! Why are you avoiding it?"

Chad ignored her purposely.

Sonny began to worry. Why would he avoid it, unless he knew something would go wrong?

"Chad! What do you know that I dont?"

Chad turned off the tv and sighed. "Sonny, lets just say its better if we just avoid it, like I have been doing this whole time."

"Why? Whats wrong with them meeting? Your parents are nice, kind, and generous right?" Sonny pushed. She had to get the answer out of him. That would surely do the trick.

"I wish! Sonny, theyre stuck-up snobs that only care about fame and money! Mostly money, though. Theyre only nice to me, and Mister Condor! And you, of course. But nobody else. And I repeat..NOBODY. You got it?" Chad stood up and walked into his bathroom.

Sonny flipped around on the couch and watched his every move. "Yes, I got it. But they still have to meet. Theyre gonna meet someday. And have you even told them yet?"

"Told them what?" Chad asked from the bathroom.

"Told them the most important thing thats happening right now!" Sonny yelled, standing up in the process.

Chad popped his head out, a brush in his hand. "And that would be?"

Sonny's jaw dropped. "Our marriage, Chad." Sonny whispered. She didnt want to get too angry, so her mom always told her to talk softly when she felt herself heating up.

Lets just say, her mom told her alot.

Chad laughed nervously. "Oh r-right, I knew that. I just wanted to make sure you knew that." Chad bluffed.

Sonny's lip quivered. "How could you even forget? You dont think thats important?"

"What?! Of course I think thats important! Now youre putting words in my mouth. When did I say I didnt think thats important?!"

"I said 'The most important things thats happening right now' and you still didnt know." Sonny whispered yet again.

Chad set down the brush and walked towards Sonny.

"Sonny-"

"No, forget it. I have to go." Sonny mumbled and walked out the door before Chad could even call her name.

Chad stood there speechless. Should he go after her? Definitly not.

He had to call his parents and tell them they were getting married.

* * *

Sonny walked out of the dressing room, and noticed something strange.

She couldnt quite put her finger on it though.

She looked around the set. It was the same, like she thought earlier.

No, wait, it wasnt the same.

Over by the chocolate fountain, was a new MacKenzie Falls snob. It was a guy with short blonde hair. She couldnt see anything else, he was pretty far away.

_"Perfect."_ Sonny thought and rolled her eyes. Another snob to annoy the heck out of the Randoms. She turned to walk away when she heard someone yell "Hey!"

Thinking she was in trouble, she began to walk faster. She thought maybe it was Murphy, getting mad at her for being at The Falls.

"Wait up, brown-haired girl!" The voice yelled again. It was a guy. And it definitly wasnt Murphy. Murphy wouldnt call anyone a brown-haired girl.

Sonny looked back to see who it was.

It was the new MacKenzie Falls snob.

"Hey, wait up!" He called again, and he was catching up.

Sonny decided to be polite and stop. You cant judge a person before you know them. "_Maybe hes nice."_ Sonny thought.

They stopped in the hallway, and the guy was holding up a wallet and panting.

"Is this yours? I think you dropped it?" The blonde kid spoke. He looked like he was about 19 also, and he had brown eyes. His face was perfectly smooth, no blemishes. Sonny felt herself becoming jealous. His skin was perfect. And _tan _too. Something she would never be.

Sonny looked down at the wallet. She didnt even bring her wallet with her to Chad's dressing room.

"No, im sorry its not. But thank you for running after me. That was very nice of you." Sonny smiled, and held out her hand. "Im Sonny, Sonny Munroe."

"Oh yeah, from _So Random! _huh? I love that show! I was actually trying out to get on _So Random!, _but I got casted for MacKenzie stinkin' Falls. I hate dramas." He scowled, but shook her hand anyways.

"Then why dont you quit?" Sonny laughed awkwardly. There was something strange about that boy.

"I need the money. Oh, im sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Edgardo."

He held out his hand also, even though they just shook hands. Sonny shook it again, her brow furrowed with curiousity.

"So just Edgardo? No last name?" Sonny questioned.

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Well nice to meet you then. But I better be on my way." Sonny scooted away a bit.

"Wait, I forgot to mention im a HUMUNGO fan of you! Can I get an autograph?" He laughed. He pulled out a tiny piece of scrap paper out of the wallet he assumed was hers, and a pen out of his pocket.

She grabbed the paper and signed it quickly, then handed it back.

"Hey, how'd you know there was paper in that wallet?" Sonny asked. She just had to know.

"Its my wallet, silly." He put the wallet in his pocket, along with the pen and the folded scrap paper.

"But you thought it was mine?" Sonny was getting suspicious.

"Yeah, I lied, babe. I wanted to meet you. To smell you." He leaned in and sniffed her hair.

"I'll see ya 'round." He made an odd clicking noise and walked away.

"Uh-um-" Sonny decided not to reply and ran all the way back to her dressing room.

What a creeper.

* * *

**Not so sure about that ending. Ah, well review please. And Happy New Years Eve! =]**


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N Thank you for the reviews and favorites. :) Nothing else to say, except enjoy this chapter. Oh, and how could I forget?! If youre a fellow Twilight Saga lover like me, go to stephenie meyers website which is stepheniemeyer(dot)com and then look at the sidebar, there is one that says "Midnight Sun." click on it, and it will take you to a page with a long note from Stephenie Meyer. You can read it if you want, but if you dont want to, scroll all the way down to the bottom and theres a link to the partial draft of Midnight Sun, which is Edward's POV of Twilght. Its her site, and she posted the link, which makes it NOT ILLEGAL. So you can read it, and its really awesome(although its filled with tons of errors, but it IS a draft afterall.) Enjoy. =)

* * *

"Tawni! Tawni! Tawni!" Sonny screamed all the way down the hallway, until she finally made it to the dressing room. She flung open the door and flew through it.

"Thats my name, dont wear it out. Im seirous, you just wore it out." Tawni pouted, sitting comfortably on her favorite chair.

Sonny slammed the door shut and locked it, then ran to the other door and locked it too.

Tawni laughed. "Silly, silly little girl. What are you up to?"

"Tawni, do you know anything about the new MacKenzie Falls kid?" Sonny panted. Tawni's eyes widened immediatly.

"Theres another?!" She screeched, sitting up on her knees.

"Yes." Sonny breathed. "And hes unusual! Hes a stalker!"

"Hes stalking you?!" Tawni squealed.

"Well, no but-"

Tawni sighed heavily. "Then hes no problem. You had me worried there." Tawni laughed in relief.

"Let me tell you the story!" Sonny began frantically. "Chads dressing room I left and wallet he found so then he sniffed my hair and I ran!" She babbled quickly.

"What the heck are you babbling about?" Tawni asked, her eyebrows knitted together. Sonny, realizing she babbled, took in a deep breath and decided to start over.

"I left Chad's dressing room, and the guy called my name and ran after me and asked if I dropped my wallet. I didnt even bring my wallet so I said no. Then he asked for an autograph so I said alright so then he pulled some scrap paper out of the wallet, so I was like 'How'd you know that was in there?' and he was like 'Its my wallet.' And then I was like 'But you asked me if it was mine?' and he said 'I know babe I just wanted to smell your hair.' So then he sniffed my hair and I ran!" She started panting again, not because she was tired of running, but tired of talking.

Tawni looked bored. "Big whoop. That stuff happens."

"Its happened to you before?" Sonny asked.

"No! Im scared!" Tawni admitted, then hid under a blanket.

Sonny frowned and headed for the door. "Im going to run back over to Chad's and tell him what happened. Even though im infuriated at him." Sonny explained and turned the knob.

"Youre going out there alone?" Tawni asked, peeking her head out of the blanket.

"Well, I was. But will you come with?" Sonny asked.

"No. Its the risk im willing for you to take." Tawni replied, hiding under the blanket again.

"Well geez, thanks Tawni." Sonny said sarcastically and quickly turned the knob and ran out.

* * *

Sonny was running down the hallway as fast as she could. She never knew where the guy was going to be. He could be anywhere. Sonny really hoped she wouldnt run into him. She was always bad about running into people. It happened daily. It happened with Chad alot, it happened with Taylor, and if it happened with Edgardo, she would die. Maybe literally. What if he was a killer? Sonny laughed, thinking the idea was silly. Hopefully he wasnt a killer. Of course hoping never did any good, because fate never seemed to like her.

As if fate was reading her mind, she rounded the corner and hit the wall.

Or was it the wall?

She looked up, and there stood Edgardo.

Sonny was about to scream, but she couldnt give away that she was scared.

"Edgardo, hey." Sonny played it cool as he helped her up.

"Hey, Sonny." He pulled her into a hug, sniffing her hair yet again.

Sonny laughed nervously and pulled away. "Well, see ya 'round." _"Yeah, right. Im getting a restraining order against you, sir."_ Sonny thought as she began to walk past him.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Why dont we just, hang out? You dont have anywhere to be." Edgardo said, as if he knew her schedule.

Edgardo might as well be a mind reader, because its like her heard Sonny's thoughts. "You dont have rehearsal until 3:00."

Sonny's eyes widened as she pulled out of his grip.

"Um, how'd you know that? Only I know rehearsal is at three. Marshall hasnt told anyone else. And the only place I wrote it at was in my diary. In my dressing room."

"Yeah, I went into your room. Pretended I was a maid. Dressed up and everything. Your stupid blonde friend believed me. Ha, what a joke." Edgardo laughed.

Sonny decided to laugh along. "Well this has been just swell. But I really have to get going. Bye!" Sonny tried to walk away, but Edgardo locked onto her arm _again._

"Where you going?" Edgardo interrogated.

"Uh..." Sonny stalled, thinking up a lie, "the cafeteria. For some frozen yogurt. Yum."

"Well, alright, I'll join you. Right after I use the restroom. Stay here, babe." He ordered, and walked into the bathroom right around the corner.

"Yeah, right." Sonny mumbled to herself and ran to Chad's dressing room.

* * *

Before Sonny could even make it halfway to Chad's dressing room, she heard loud footsteps running after her.

She looked back, it was Edgardo.

"I told you to stay!" Edgardo sounded angry.

Now Sonny screamed.

"Leave me alone!" Sonny yelled as loud as she could, hoping someone would hear her.

Right as she rounded the corner, she bumped into another person. It was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

And this time, she was glad she bumped into Chad.

"Sonny, im glad I found you." Chad held out his hand, and she quickly took it.

"Im more than glad you found me too. Now we have to run, quick." Sonny grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"Why are we running? And who or what are we running from?" Chad asked, as he was now pulling Sonny along.

"Him." Sonny squeaked, as they both looked back and saw Edgardo, so close behind them that if he stretched out his arms he could grab them.

And thats just what he did.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. Very poorly written cliffhanger. I dont like this chapter. Its too daring for me. haha, review please? Until Chapter 4...goodbye my good friends. haha. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N Thank you so much everyone. For all the reviews and favs. In the beginning of this story, I replied to my reviews. But now ive been kinda busy, so thats why im just thanking everyone at the same time. So thank you! Yeah. :) P.S Did anyone check out Midnight Sun? If you did, it was great, huh?! Im guilty of being obsessed. haha. Well, heres chapter 4.

* * *

First he grabbed the back of Sonny's shirt and yanked her to the ground, and then did the same with Chad.

Edgardo laughed psychotically and kneeled next to Sonny, who was laying on her back on the ground.

"This is what you get for not waiting for me, babe." He hissed, and grabbed her wrist and started twisting it all the way around, like an owl's head.

Sonny screamed, but her back hurt too much to move or even try pulling away.

But, before Edgardo could even make an effort of trying to break it, Chad stood up and kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Edgardo flew backwards and hit the ground with a thud.

"Dont even lay a hand on her." Chad growled, and held out his hand for her to take it.

"Chad, I cant grab it. My wrist hurts." Sonny whimpered.

Chad scooped her up bridal-style(even though she was extremely heavy) and started to run to his dressing room.

Edgardo was too fast for them though, and he was once again right on their tails.

"Damnit! This guy is insane!" Chad shouted. Nobody was around to even help them out, so Chad decided he had to do it on his own.

Chad set down Sonny on the ground against the wall. "Stay there." He ordered, and she nodded her head.

"Chad, wait, youre not going to try beating him up are you?" Sonny asked quickly. She didnt know if Chad could fight or not, but she didnt want anyone to get hurt. Well, Edgardo could get hurt and she wouldnt care.

"Of course I am! Who is this guy anyways?" Chad asked as Edgardo swung his fist at his face. Chad ducked.

"Hes on MacKenzie Falls! You should know! Hes the new guy!" Sonny shouted as Chad punched Edgardo in the face and set him wobbling backwards.

"Leave her alone, you hear me?! And dont even come back!" Chad yelled as he kicked Edgardo in the stomach more as he lay sprawled out on the ground.

Edgardo was unconcious, but Chad didnt know when he would wake up again. Chad picked up Sonny again and headed to his dressing room.

* * *

"Sonny, why didnt you report an unusual guy to us? None of this would have happened." Marshall sighed, nervously pacing Chad's dressing room.

Sonny sat on the couch, icing her hand silently.

Sonny looked at the floor, too embarassed to answer. She should have done that in the first place.

"Well, the guy has been taken to the hospital, and then he'll go to jail. You have nothing to worry about." Marshall walked to the door and turned the knob.

"By the way, no rehearsal. Keep icing that wrist." He added, and finally left.

Sonny sighed. Edgardo was gone. At least that was one problem resolved.

Chad walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay? Why didnt you come to me and tell me about that guy?" Chad asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I was. And I bumped into him. Then he told me to wait there while he used the bathroom, so I started running. And then I found you. Thank you Chad. For saving me." Sonny smiled weakly.

"No problem. Its just one of the awesome characteristics of being Chad Dylan Cooper." He smirked. Sonny hugged him for a long time, until her hand started hurting and she pulled away.

"Sonny, I have good news."

Sonny smiled, she hadnt gotten any good news in a while. She really needed some.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I told my parents that were getting married. And they sounded really happy. Also, I set up a date for them to meet your mom. Tomorrow at lunch. Can your mom come here?"

Sonny screamed excitedly. "Thank you Chad for telling them! You made my day....better." Sonny laughed, hugging him again.

"So can your mom come?" Chad asked, smiling. He made Sonny feel better. And that was the best feeling in the world.

"I'll call her. Thank you!" Sonny hugged him again, nearly strangling him.

Sonny finally pulled away and continued icing her hand. Chad turned on the tv, and they sat in silence.

"Sonny, if you dont mind me asking, who was that guy anyways?" Chad asked. He felt bad for bring it back up, but he just had to know.

"I told you already, he was the new MacKenzie Falls kid. Why'd you guys hire him anyways?" Sonny scoffed.

"We never hired a new guy."

* * *

**You guys know the drill. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N 60 Reviews. I only expected 40, and I got 60. Thank you oh so very much. Haha. Anyways, this was my first day back at school since winter break. Blah. It was okay though, I guess. So sorry for not updating yesterday, I had to finish my History report which was due today. I think I did good. :) Okay now im just blabbing. Enjoy.**

* * *

"You mean you didnt hire a new guy?" Sonny asked, her mouth ajar. Chad nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, we would never hire a new guy. Not with me on the show. Im too awesome." Chad smirked, trying to lighten the mood. Sonny ignored his attempt.

"I cant believe it! I had a real psycho following me! I could have died!" Sonny screamed, burying her face in Chad's new suit. Chad frowned, hoping she wouldnt get any saliva on it. But no, he couldnt worry about that. He had to be a good, selfless fiancee.

"Sonny, you know im always here. I was coming to find you anyways. Youre safe now, and its all over. So dont worry about that. Just worry about what youre going to wear tomorrow when our parents meet." Chad laughed. Sonny stood up and sighed.

"Chad, im glad Edgardo is gone, thats one problem resolved. But-"

"Let me guess, Tawni told you some story thats comepletely untrue and you believe her?" Chad cut her off. Sonny nodded.

"Yeah. Well, at least youre right with part of it. I think Tawni's telling the truth. You even said yourself that your parents are mean. So...I just have one question. Are your parents mean to other parents?" Sonny asked meekly. Chad cracked up.

"Oh- hahaha...Sonny, thats classic."

Sonny stared at him until he stopped laughing, and his smile turned into a frown.

"Ok fine, they are! Geez." He admitted, mumbling the last part. Sonny sat down next to him again.

"Chad, why didnt you tell me? This is a recipe for diaster!" Sonny exploded. Sonny knew it for a fact. She could picture it now: Her mom being all nice, while the parents are total snobs to her. Then her mom gets mad and they have to call off the wedding. Maybe Sonny was jumping to conclusions, but she knew it wouldnt end well.

"Sonny, maybe it is a recipe for diaster. But they still have to meet. I'll tell them to be nice. Okay?" Chad promised. Sonny just sighed and gave in. He was right, they still had to try.

"But youre parents cant be nice forever. If theyre mean people, theres no way to change that. You are who you are and you cant pretend to be something youre not forever." Sonny whined.

"Ok, Doctor Phil." Chad laughed. "I'll handle it, stop worrying." Sonny stood up and headed for the door, to tired to reply. It had been a long day.

"I have filming the whole day, but I'll see you tomorrow, in the cafeteria." Chad added, making sure Sonny was already outside of the dressing room to say this.

"In the cafeteria?! Chad! They cant meet in the-" Chad closed the door in her face and smiled. Not even the sound of Sonny's muffled complains could be heard through the door.

* * *

_The Next Day._

"Sonny, im so glad to be finally meeting them!" Connie squealed with delight as they walked down the silent corridor.

"Yeah mom, I wouldnt get too glad. Theyre not very exciting, actually." Sonny laughed nervously. She couldnt just tell her mom they were mean people. Or else her mom might act mean right away. She had to have a good first impression.

"Not very exciting? I heard his dad is the head of a big time movie coorperation! And his mom has her own cooking show! You've heard of it; _Cooking with the Coopers._ I watch it every morning when youre gone." Connie told her proudly. It wasnt something to be that proud about though. Cooking shows?

"Mom, really, theyre not. Dont get your hopes too high, thats all im saying." Sonny replied. She said no more.

They walked into the cafeteria and immediatly spotted the Coopers. They were sitting at Chad's usual table, the one closest to the window. His mom was dressed in a gold sequin dress, a little too much if you ask Sonny, and his dad had on a very expensive looking suit. Like father like son.

"Oh, theyre they are." Connie said, mostly to herself, as they made their way over to the table.

The Coopers looked at Connie like she was a piece of garbage as they approached them.

"Hi, im Connie Munroe. I wish I knew we were supposed to get all dressed up. I would have worn something nicer." Connie laughed, gesturing to her jeans and plain black top. Sonny liked it though. Simple, but it worked.

Connie held out her hand, which his mom shook first. Sonny smiled at Chad and stood next to them while they got suitated.

"Did you tell them to act nicer?" Sonny whispered.

"Yes. But I wouldnt hold my breath. They already started bashing your moms wardrobe- before they even saw what she was wearing!" Chad whispered back rather loudly.

Sonny buried her face in her hands. "Great. Just great."

"Chad, Sonny, please take a seat." His mom ordered, and they obeyed. Sonny sat next to her mom, and across from Chad.

Sonny watched as Chad's mom took out hand sanitizer from her purse, squeezed some in her hands, then handed it to his dad.

"Are they putting on sanitizer because they just shook my hand?" Connie whispered to Sonny.

Sonny laughed awkwardly. "What? Thats silly. They just like cleaning up before they eat." Sonny bluffed, and her mom nodded her head. She believed her easily.

"Well, whats for lunch?" Connie asked, breaking the silence. The silence between them, that is. Other than that, the cafeteria was as loud as a carnival.

"We do not care for lunch at this moment. But we do wish to discuss some business with you." His dad proposed.

Sonny gulped. No lunch? Business? It couldnt be a good thing.

"Business? What buisness?" Connie asked sweetly. Sonny felt bad for her. His parents hated her, and they didnt even know her.

"We wish to cancel the wedding."

* * *

**Oooh, cliffhanger. Its become my thing now. Haha. Reviews would be so awesome. :) Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Im sorry about this chapter. It might be really crappy. This story is going to be crappy. A little honesty from me, I feel alot of pressure writing this story. I dunno. I got alot of reviews in my previous stories, and I feel like you guys have very high expectations. So im sorry if I dont fit your requirments. But thank you for the reviews and favs, and for reading it, anyways. **

* * *

"What?!" Sonny practically yelled, spitting all the water she had in her mouth out on Chad's new suit. Chad made a disgusted face and decided it'd be better if he didnt look at her spit on his suit. He grabbed a napkin and dabbed at the wet spot without looking.

"Yes, what she said?!" Connie repeated almost in the same tone. Now we know where Sonny got most of her traits from.

"We do not think they are mature enough." His mom interjected snottily. Chad slammed the napkin down, if it was possible to slam a napkin, and looked at them.

"Mature? Mature?! When I was five you made me do the laundry, clean the house AND mow lawn! FIVE!" Chad countered.

His parents looked at him with utter disgust. "Chad, do not speak to us in such a manner." His dad demanded.

Chad laughed some-what psychotically. " 'Chad, do not speak to us in such a manner.' " Chad mocked them, making them sound more rude than necessary. He tried to get a point across that they were being hypocrites, for they _always_ spoke to him in "such a manner", but they ignored him and turned to Connie.

Sonny looked at Chad hopelessy. She felt horrible. Horrible for making her mom meet such witches (Yes, the dad was a witch too), horrible because Chad had just made a fool of himself in front of the whole cafeteria, and horrible that the whole cafeteria was now staring at the scene.

Sonny sank down in her seat. It was the end of the world.

"You cannot cancel the wedding. Its up to them, its their wedding. I've had a wedding, I've been through many people wanting me to cancel, but you know what? I got married anyways." Connie spoke softly, trying to get everyone watching to get bored and look away. It worked, and everyone returned to their buisness.

"Yes, but look what has happened. Youre divorced. _Alone._ You should have listened to those people, they knew what they were talking about." Chad's mom hissed.

Connie's jaw dropped. She wouldnt stand for it any longer.

"We are leaving. And they are having the wedding, unless they decide to cancel. But its not, and never as, been up to you to decide." Connie replied sourly, then stood up and tapped Sonny on the shoulder, signaling that it was time to go. Sonny sighed and got up, following her mom out the door. Chad gave her an apologetic smile and shrug as she left.

* * *

"Mom, im really sorry." Sonny whispered as they headed out into the parking lot.

Connie shrugged. "Its alright. You know Sonny, theres going to be alot of people in life that will try to discourage you. You cant let them. Because everybody has a different perspective, different ideas, so everybody is right in their mind. You understand?" Connie unlocked her car and walked to the driver's side.

"Yeah, I guess. But isnt that kind of irrelevant to what happened? I dont see how it relates." Sonny shrugged. Connie got in the car and rolled down the window to reply.

"Its good advice though, right?" Sonny nodded her head and smiled. Even when something totally saddening, or annoying happens, her mom knew how to make her smile. Connie waved goodbye, and started the engine. Then she was gone, and Sonny walked back into the studio alone.

Chad was right there when she walked in. Sonny screamed and jumped, backing up into the glass door she just entered.

"Oh, I didnt see you there." She admitted shyly. She hated being such a whimp.

"Yeah. Sonny, im sorry about my parents. They ruined everything." Chad growled, balling his hands up in fists. Sonny grabbed his hand, and he relaxed.

"Its okay. I just have one question. Umm..." Sonny trailed off, too afraid to ask. It was a big question, and she wasnt sure how Chad would react.

Chad looked at her patiently. She let go off his hand and stepped back a bit.

"Do you still want to get married?" She mumbled so quietly, that not even an atom could hear it. If atoms had ears. Chad still heard it though. He knew it was coming.

"Sonny, why would you think I wouldnt? Of course I do! Who cares what my parents say, they just dont want to spend money on the wedding." Chad joked, making Sonny laugh. He grabbed her hand again and smiled.

"Okay. Thank you." Sonny blushed, as they started walking down the hallway hand-in-hand.

"Thank me? Thank you." Chad replied, his right eye spakling. Like Sonny always said.

"For what?" Sonny giggled as he kissed her on the forehead.

"For being so damn beautiful!"

* * *

**Gah. Hate the ending. Its so irrelevant to this story. Also, sorry its so short. Well, reviews are always greatly appreciated. Thanks. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry I didnt update yesterday. I was really, really mad. This one guy that I really dont like(he does drugs and acts like hes mentally challenged when hes not) called me stupid, mentally-challenged, ugly, and a nerd in P.E yesterday. Its a very long story, so if you wanna know, PM me. Heres chapter 7. **

* * *

Sonny squirmed in her bed as the sheets got tangled between her legs. She was fully awake, but her eyes were closed, in hopes to fall back asleep.

It was 3:00 a.m exactly. Sonny's eyes snapped open and she sighed. She gave up and untangled the sheets with her hands. She then checked the clock and layed back down. She didnt know why, but something didnt feel right.

Although she was still a bit mad about the whole incident between Chad's parents and her mom, she was overall happy. They were still going to have the wedding, and that was all that mattered.

"Sonny, are you awake?" Tawni mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, unfortunately." Sonny replied groggily, fluffing her pillow up and then slamming her head back down angrily. She hated not being able to sleep.

"Why are you awake?" Tawni's quiet voice came from the opposite side of the room. Sonny had to listen carefully just to hear it.

"I dont know. I just cant sleep. Something doesnt feel right." Sonny admitted, talking at the same volume as Tawni.

"Oh."

Silence filled the room, and Sonny closed her eyes. She could feel herself starting to fall asleep, so she pulled up the covers futher.

"Well, why doesnt it feel right?" Tawni asked, causing Sonny to lose any chance of sleeping again.

Sonny sat up and turned on the light on her bedside table.

"I dont know. It just doesnt. Like, something bad is going to happen." Sonny explained, picking up her phone and checking her messages.

_1 new text message from: Chad (Studio-cell)_

"Dont worry, everything is okay. Nothings going to happen." Tawni reassured, and she layed back down and closed her eyes.

Sonny opened the text message, wincing a bit from the bright light.

_Sonny, meet me in my dressing room right now. I gotta tell you something._

_Love, Chad._

_Sent: 3:34 a.m _

Sonny replied "Okay." and hopped out of bed. The clock read exactly 3:34, so at least she knew the message wasn't old.

"Where are you going?" Tawni asked, her eyes still closed and her head still on her pillow.

"To meet Chad in his dressing room. He said he has to tell me something." Sonny told her, running into the closet to get in some clothes. She couldn't just go in her pajamas. Tawni sat up.

"Chad's up at this time?" Tawni wondered aloud. Sonny shrugged as she hopped up and down, trying to get her black skinny jeans on faster.

"I guess so. I dont know. But he probably wants me to hurry." Sonny zipped up a black jacket over her white tanktop and put on some sandals.

"Youre hair is messy." Tawni laughed, pointing at her tangled hair.

"I dont care!" Sonny yelled as she practically flew out the door.

"Wait a minute, Chad said he was going to stay at his Uncle's house tonight. Which means hes not at the studio." Tawni mumbled to herself. Then she just shrugged and fell back asleep.

* * *

Sonny ran all the way to Chad's dressing room, not knowing if she should be excited or scared. She was hoping it was good news, because she really wasnt in the mood for bad news.

She turned the knob, of course not until after she checked to see if her hair looked fine. Chad had a mirror on the outside of his door. It didnt look fine. But she went in anyways.

"Hey Chad, sorry I took so long, I was-" Before she could finish, a hand clasped over her mouth and a rope was pulled around her waist. She tried to scream, but it was muffled, so it was no use.

She tried to pull away but there were two people. One person held her, while the other tied the rope all the way around her. She tried to see who it was, but the room was pitch black.

Then they put a blindfold on her and threw her in the corner.

"Please let me go!" Sonny screamed. She heard some mumbling and she could hear footsteps towards her again. Someone put a gag in her mouth, obviously annoyed with her obnoxious screaming.

"Hello, Sonny. I know you missed me." A familiar voice whispered. Sonny struggled to get out of the ropes, but they were too tight.

"Its me, Edgardo." Sonny's heart beat faster just by hearing his name. "And this time I brought a friend."

Sonny tried to scream again, and recieved a slap on the face for doing so.

"You try to scream, you get hurt. You try to escape, you get hurt. But no matter what you do, you'll end up getting hurt." Edgardo laughed psychotically. His friend laughed in the background, and Sonny felt like she was going to throw up.

"And this time not even your boyfriend can save you." Edgardo snickered, then stood up and walked away.

For a moment, Sonny thought she was safe. Maybe they would just leave her alone.

She thought wrong.

* * *

**So anyways, I already got an idea for my next story (Its SWAC, as usual). I'll tell you it after I finish this story. Review please& thanks. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I am so very sorry for not updating sooner. I've been really busy with school work. I have 2 reports due this coming Monday, and I've been getting EXTRA math homework. Also, my soccer practice is starting up again. So im sorry. I hope you will forgive me. :) Heres Chapter 8.**

* * *

Tawni tossed and turned in her bed, just like Sonny had. Giving up also, she sat up and looked over at Sonny's bed. She wasnt there.

_Oh, right- she went to see Chad._

Tawni checked the alarm clock- It was 4:10._ Sonny should be back now, unless something went wrong._

Then she remembered. Chad was staying at his uncle's house, not in the studio. Tawni quickly flipped over on her side and reached for her cell phone on her side table. She punched in Chad's number (Yes, she knew it by heart) and slammed the phone to her ear, her heart racing.

"Who is this and why are you bothering Chad Dylan Cooper at a time like this?!" Although he was extremely drowsy, Tawni could hear the pure annoyance in his voice.

"Chad, its about Sonny, so stop being a grouch and shut up. She got a text from you saying that you wanted to meet her in your dressing room. But obviously youre not there." Tawni panted, almost forgetting to breathe in between sentence fragments.

"What?! I never sent her that! Im not at the studio!" Chad panicked, already flying out of bed and getting dressed.

"No duh, Sherlock! I just said that! I dont know what to do! What if shes in trouble?" Tawni was worried. There was no doubt about it. No matter how much Sonny annoyed her, she was her best friend, and she was worried. She just didnt know what to do. What if there were guys with guns? Tawni would endanger her own life too. But she had to save her best friend.

"Im coming right now. But you should call for more help, just in case." Chad suggested. Tawni could hear him starting his engine in the background. Man, Chad was fast.

"Okay." Tawni hung up. There was no time to waste. She didnt know if she should call 9-1-1, because it might not even be that serious of a problem. What if its just Dakota trying to get revenge by making her play dolls with her? Tawni called Sonny's mom instead, and then she would call Marshall.

* * *

"Now Sonny, I know you won't be able to answer any of my questions, considering you have that _awful_ gag in your mouth," Edgardo taunted, "but why did you run away from me? We wouldn't be having this little talk if you hadn't run away. You bad little girl."

Sonny screamed for dear life. She knew she would get hurt for screaming, but he said she'd get hurt anyways, so it didnt matter.

The scream was weak, the gag blocked out most of the sound. Sonny could feel Edgardo's breath on her face as he bent down in front of her.

"Pop Quiz! What happens when you scream?" Edgardo whispered. Sonny's eyes started to water, but the cloth over her eyes was soaking most of the tears up before they could trickle down her face.

Sonny couldnt talk. The gag was gagging her.

"Answer the question!" Edgardo yelled, getting furious with Sonny not even _attempting_ to speak. It was no fun, just watching her sit in silence like a hopeless little 3-year old.

Sonny still didnt reply. He wanted her to try to talk, so he could laugh at her. She wouldnt give him the satisfaction.

"Answer the damn question!" Edgardo now screamed, slapping the side of her face that he slapped before. Her face stung even more now, and it felt like it was swelling.

"I cant answer it with this stupid gag!" Sonny finally replied, but it sounded like a whole different language. Edgardo understood clearly though, so he pulled down the gag and growled.

"Now answer the question." Edgardo ordered, his voice deep, and in a whisper.

"When I scream, I get hurt." Sonny answered, her voice not shaking. She was glad for that, because if it did sound shaky, Edgardo would know she was weak. Sonny wasnt so much scared anymore, just pissed off. He was an idiot, and a stalker.

Edgardo grabbed her thin arm and dug his nails into it. They were long and sharp, and she could already feel the blood trickling out of the wounds, before he even let go.

Sonny screamed. She couldnt help it. And she knew thats what he wanted. He would hurt her, she would scream, and keep getting hurt. It was a chain effect. But there was no way to stop her screaming, no matter how hard she tried to keep her mouth shut.

He pulled away and she felt the warm blood oozing out slowly.

"Ow." She whimpered to herself. Edgardo heard her.

"Does it hurt?" Edgardo laughed. Sonny just nodded her head. If she said no, he would probably hurt her more. Even though he was going to do that, anyways.

"Scott, I just got the perfect idea." Edgardo snickered as he stood up and walked over to his friend.

"Lets take her ring. Its huge. Its shiny. Its worth _alot." _Edgardo explained, and Scott just laughed in approval.

"No!" Sonny screamed, scooting even further back into the wall. She couldnt see where they were, and it was hard to even tell by their footsteps this time, because they were tip-toeing.

Sonny balled her fists so it would be hard to pull of the ring. It was no use though. One of them grabbed her hand and opened it up, and the other slid the ring off her finger.

"No! Please dont!" Sonny screamed as they walked away. They ignored her_. _

She heard the door open and shut, and she was finally safe. But they took her ring, which was worth alot. Chad would be mad.

Then the door opened again, and any feeling of being safe flew out the window. Until they spoke.

"Sonny!" It was Chad.

He ran over to her and pulled off her blindfold and started untying her. Sonny broke down and started crying.

"What happened?! Who did this?!" As Chad was untying her, he noticed the scratches on her arms and gasped. "Youre bleeding!"

Sonny couldnt talk, she was crying too hard.

"Bastard. Im going to beat the crap outta whoever did this." Chad mumbled under his breath.

"Lets get you to the hospital." Chad scooped her up in his arms, but Sonny shook her head.

"Im fine." She sobbed, and Chad scoffed.

"No youre not. Lets go." He scooped her up again and ran to the parking lot to take her to the hospital.

* * *

**Sorry for the language. But it was necessary. Hmm..I dont really like this chapter. Oh well, Reviews will be greatly appreciated. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry I took a while for the update again. Not much to say, but I caught up on all my homework. Also, im going to tell you what my next story is about. I hope you guys will like the idea, and tell me what you think. Its at the bottom. Enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

"So he didn't tell you he was staying with his uncle?" Connie interrogated her daughter, not even giving her a chance to settle down. Sonny rolled her eyes at her mom.

"Mom, it's alright, i'm okay. All is forgiven. He's the one who saved me, anyways." Sonny reminded her frantic mom, who was extremely angry with Chad at the moment, hearing that he didn't even tell his own fiancee that he was staying with his uncle.

"But you're his fiancee! He has to tell you this stuff!" She insisted, standing up and pacing around the all-white hospital room. Sonny didn't like the hospital, it had a weird smell, and it made her feel weird.

Chad walked back into the room with a cup of water and a straw.

"The nurse was going to take this into you but she got a call from another patient, so here's your water." He explained, handing her the water. Sonny nodded her head and took a sip.

"Chad, I must say, i'm suprised with you." Connie began. Sonny felt bad for Chad, it was such a simple thing he had forgotten, although it had caused alot of trouble. But he _had_ saved her, and that was enough.

Sonny interrupted her mom before she could scold Chad.

"Mom, I kind of wanted to talk to Chad alone." Sonny said, and Connie nodded. She made her way to the door as Chad took at seat at the edge of Sonny's bed.

Once Connie was gone, Sonny began.

"Chad, I know why Edgardo was after me. Or us. Whoever." Sonny whispered, knowing that Connie was most likely eavesdropping from the chair right outside the room.

Chad didn't reply, he just stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed. He sat down next to Sonny, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Why." Chad said, more like a statement than a question.

Sonny played around with her own fingers. She didn't want to have to do this, but it was the best thing for the safety of both of them.

"He was obviously not happy with us- getting married." She managed to choke out, looking up at Chad.

He looked down at her, his expression was blank. He shrugged.

"Maybe." He replied. He didn't feel like talking that much, not after what he had done. He had almost let Sonny get killed. It was all his fault.

"Not maybe, i'm positive. And if that's the reason, then alot of people are probably not happy with us getting married. And who knows-" Sonny paused.

Chad looked down at her patiently. He could wait his whole life for her to say what he assumed she would say next. He didn't want to hear it, but he knew it was coming.

"And who knows, maybe there are other psychos like him who want us to cancel our wedding. So I was thinking, before anybody else gets hurt...maybe we should just-" Sonny inhaled sharply, "cancel."

Chad was right. He knew she would say that. So he already prepared what he would say next.

"Sonny, lets just say you bought a dress, with uh...cow print, okay?" Chad began. Sonny smiled. Chad thought she was obsessed with cows ever since she got that cow print cover for her phone.

"And you really wanted to wear it to a party. But your friend said that if you wore that dress, half the people at the party would hate you." He continued. Sonny nodded her head, still not quite understanding how this related to canceling their marriage.

"Wait, half the people? If I really wanted to wear it that bad, I would wear it. Because at least the other half of the people would like me." Sonny chipped in. Chad smiled. She was actually pondering the suitation.

"Exactly. So you would wear it, even though people discouraged you?"

"Of course." Sonny replied matter-o-factly.

"So why do you want to cancel? If you really want to get married, why are you letting people discourage you? Yeah, maybe some people wont be happy with our choice, but we don't even know them. They're just jealous fans." Chad asked. Sonny looked away. He was right, they were jealous fans, who she didn't even know.

"What happened with Edgardo will never happen again, I promise." He reassured. She looked back at him and laughed.

"Chad, you didnt have to tell me that whole story just to get the point across. You could have just said that in the first place." He stood up and pulled the covers over her.

"Yeah, well I figured I would use that as your bedtime story too." Chad kissed her on the forehead and stepped away.

"I don't listen to bedtime stories anymore." Sonny scoffed.

Chad headed for the door.

"Go to sleep, you talk to much."

* * *

"Sonny! Wake up, sweetie!" Connie shook her lightly on her shoulder and she stirred. Sonny's eyes fluttered open and she immediatly had to wince at the bright light that was pouring through the blinds.

"Ew. I forgot I was in the hospital." Sonny mumbled, still not fully awake.

"Yeah, you are. But were leaving today. Sonny, I just remembered something. Something very big." Connie said, sounding a bit stressed.

Sonny sat up in her bed. Chad was in a chair in the room, sleeping.

"Yeah, what'd you forget?"

"Youre wedding is in four weeks, and we haven't planned _anything_."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Im not feeling well right now. But anyways, heres my next story idea:**

**Twilight: Channy Edition.**

**It sounds bad, but I think it might be better. We'll see. Tell me what you think, your opinions mean everything. Dont forget to review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey guys, I really would like to hear your input on Twilight:Channy Edition. Just fyi, its not about vampires. Haha, just thought I'd let you know. Anyways, heres Chapter 10. :]**

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Sonny cowered as Chad looked at her, eyes darted and angry. He couldn't believe Edgardo stole her ring. The expensive ring. The _very _expensive ring.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything about it. I was all tied up." Sonny admitted. She dreaded this moment; when she had to tell Chad the ring was gone. She didn't know he'd get that angry, and she would have put it off longer if she knew.

Chad paced around the room, shaking his head, and mumbling to himself. She could have sworn she heard him cussing, too.

Then Chad sighed, and simply just sat down next to her on the couch in her dressing room.

"I know it was expensive. I'm sorry." She added, trying to calm him down more.

"Sonny, it's not your fault. And i'm not just mad about the price of it- it was my grandmother's ring, she gave to me. She gave it to me about a year ago. She was dying from lung cancer, and she didn't know how much time she had left. It was one of the last things I had from her."

Sonny's jaw dropped. Now she felt worse. Great.

"Chad, i'm really really sorry! I wish I could have stopped him! I'm sorry, really I am!" Sonny practically shouted, hoping that maybe the louder she spoke, the more sincere she would sound. She was truly sincere though, so it didn't quite matter.

Chad grabbed her hand in his.

"It's alright. I'll get another ring. Hopefully they'll catch him." Chad thought aloud, and then stood up and walked towards the door. Sonny followed after him.

"Don't leave." Sonny begged, looking Chad in the eyes. He looked apprehensive, and almost regretful. It wasn't his fault, though. Life wasn't fair that way; even if its not your fault, you still feel upset.

"Let's just hang out together. We never do anymore." Sonny pleaded. She walked back over to the couch, hoping he would follow. He closed the door he had started to open, and followed over to the couch.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, breaking the silence that had settled around them as they sat on the couch.

"Well, we could watch a movie?" She offered, grabbing a couple of dvd's off the side table. There was _The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, Sleepover, _and _Mama Mia._

"Hard to choose, so many GREAT movies." Chad said sarcastically, thumbing through the movies she handed him.

"I know, theyre all chick flicks, but theyre good. You'll like them." Sonny promised, and Chad laughed. He would not-and could not, watch a girly movie.

Sonny snatched the dvd's from him and chose _Sleepover. _It was always her favorite movie to watch when she was sick. She walked over to the dvd player and opened the case, to put the movie in. Right when she pulled out the disc, she realized something. She screamed, causing the disc to go flying from her hand and landing somewhere in the room.

"What? Is it a spider?" Chad mocked. He always found it hilarious that Sonny was scared of spiders. They weren't even scary.

"No! I just remebered that im supposed to call my mom! Were supposed to plan some wedding stuff today!" She ran over to her vanity and grabbed her cell phone off of it.

Chad stood up, walked over to her, and grabbed her cell phone away when she was in the middle of dialing the number. She pouted.

"You just got back from the hospital this morning. Can't you wait until tomorrow?" Chad asked. He wasn't so much concerned about Sonny's health (Well, he was), but he was actually in the mood for a girly movie.

Sonny sighed, and grabbed her phone back. She put it back down on her vanity and walked behind the couch, picking up the dvd. She then walked over to the dvd player, put it in, and walked back to the couch. Chad sat down, suddenly wishing he had some popcorn.

"I still have to call my mom and tell her we'll do it tomorrow. I'll call her after the movie." Sonny said, taking a seat on the couch next to Chad.

Chad crossed his legs and put his arm around Sonny. She was right, they hadn't actually hung out in a while. And it was a thing he had missed.

It was moments like these Sonny had lived for, where her and Chad werent doing anything in particular, yet they were the most meaningful moments. She smiled and snuggled in closer to Chad, keeping her eyes glued on the tv.

"Heeeeeey!" Tawni shouted, as she barged into the dressing room with a big white dress.

"No!" Sonny shouted immediatly, seeing the wedding dress in her hand. She jumped off the couch, ran, and grabbed the dress, then hid it in the closet.

"Sorry, I forgot Chad can't see the dress yet." Tawni giggled, turning the lights on in the room.

"Man, you ruined the whole movie theater effect." Chad complained, placing his arm back around Sonny as she took her spot. "So anyways, that was your dress? Don't worry, I only got a glimpse of it. I can't even remember what it looks like."

"Yes, it was." Sonny looked at Tawni and glared. Tawni waved nervously and smiled.

"Why did Tawni have it?" He asked, but was looking at the tv screen.

"I asked her to pick it up for me." Sonny explained, standing up to turn off the lights, then sitting back down. She hated when the lights were on during a movie.

"Hey, it might smell a little smokey in here, I saw a car outside on fire. Firefighters are here." Tawni told them, taking a seat next to Sonny.

"I thought I heard sirens." Sonny said, mostly to herself.

"It better not be my mercedes!" Chad bounced up, running over to the window. Tawni laughed.

"No, its not your precious mercedes. It's a blue bmw." Tawni informed, and Chad let out a sigh of relief. However, Sonny didn't.

Sonny jumped up now, too.

"That's my car!"

* * *

**Sorry, im not sure what the point of this chapter was. The next chapter is the last, and it is the longest. Review please! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Last chapter! Im sad. Haha. Don't forget to review! &Please read my note at the bottom. Thank you& Have a nice day! :)**

* * *

"M-my car." Sonny repeated for about the billionth time that day. She stared at her car, as the firefighters washed over it one last time, making sure it wouldn't burst into flames again. Tawni and Chad stood on opposite sides of her, patting her apologetically on the back. It didn't help though, her car was totaled. Her mom would be mad, and now she had no car to get around in.

"It's alright, Sonny. I'll give you a ride to work on Monday, and home on Friday. Other than that, you don't really need a car, considering you sleep in our dressing room during the week." Tawni tried to calm her, but it didn't matter. Maybe that was one problem solved, but her mom would still be mad.

"Thanks, Tawni. But my mom is going to be pissed." She mumbled, burying her face in her hands after. Chad pulled her close.

"It wasn't your fault. It was that stupid freak's fault. I don't even know how he got out of that looney bin." Chad scowled, looking off into the distance, as if he was imagining Edgardo getting smashed by a piano. He _was_ imagining that, actually.

The cops had caught Edgardo, and had put him in a mental institute, but somehow he escaped. He was a true psycho.

Tawni shook her head, thinking this whole suitation was looney. Before Tawni could say something else, the firefighters approached the entrance of the studio, where the three had been standing, out of the way of danger.

"Excuse miss, but we found this by your car. I don't know how it got out of the car, but it was saved by the flames." The taller of the two firefighters explained, holding out his hand and handing over a sparkling object.

It was the engagment ring.

Sonny practically screamed and snatched it from his hand.

"Thank you so much! Edgardo, the guy who burned my car, must have dropped it!" She replied, beaming. Chad let out a sigh of relief. He wouldn't have to get a new ring, and he now had his grandmother's ring back.

The firefighters waved and walked away, but the trio still couldn't get any peace. The cops approached them and asked why Edgardo had such a grudge against Sonny.

After the firefighters and cops were gone, and Sonny's car was towed away, she had to call her mom. She was scared, but she had to tell her some time. They were back in the dressing room, and Chad and Tawni had continued watching _Sleepover. _Sonny went into the bathroom and dialed her mom.

"Sonny, guess what I saw on the news?" Her mom greeted her, without a "hello".

"Hi Mom. Nice to see you, too." Sonny replied, making sure her mom could tell she was annoyed.

"Sorry, hun, but it was at your studio. There was a car burning. Go look outside, is it still there? Im watching _Cooking with the Coopers, _so I can't check now."

"Ok mom, first of all, you still watch that show after all that has happened? And second of all, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." She mumbled the last part, her heart skipping a few beats.

"Yes, it's very educational. And I know we'll get along, some day. And, you wanted to talk to me about the burning car?" Her mom asked, confused. She had no idea why her daughter was calling her over a burning car.

Sonny gulped. She couldn't do it. She'd never be able to drive again. It wasn't her fault, but life was unfair that way. Her mom was unfair that way. I mean, she was overall nice, but when it came to expensive stuff, she got really mad at her daughter.

"Yeahthatwasmycar." She spat out all at once, then taking in a deep breath and holding it until her mom replied.

She heard a spoon drop in the background, and no reply.

"Mom?" Sonny barely managed to say. When her mom didn't talk, you knew she was the madder than mad. She was furious.

"I just have one question, Allison." Oh boy, Allison? She was really, extremely, furious.

Sonny waited for her to ask, not knowing if she even able to utter one word. Her heart was basically in her throat.

"Did you start the fire?"

"No! Of course not! It was that Edgardo freak!" Sonny growled with anger, realizing she could speak. It was the truth. And she was angry.

Her mom sighed on the other end. She was happy that her daughter didn't start the fire, because that would mean she was smoking or something like that.

"Oh, that's a relief. It's alright, I guess. But right now we can't get another car. Maybe...in a while." She heard her mom getting another spoon out of a drawer and starting to stir again. Sonny let out the biggest sigh of relief and smiled. She got it all out, and every problem was solved.

"That's alright. Im sorry about this. Well, I have to go mom. I'll talk to you later." Sonny pulled the phone away from her ear and heard her mom say goodbye. She hung up and joined Tawni and Chad for the rest of the movie.

* * *

**SPOV**

This was it. My wedding day.

I had never been so anxious for a day in my life.

Ever since I arrived at the studio I had waited for this day.

Actually, since the day I saw Chad. But close enough.

I rushed around the room, frantically looking for my flip flops. I was going to my mom's hairdresser's house to get ready for the wedding. It was only 5:30 in the morning, and Tawni was still sound asleep. She said she wanted to join me and get her hair done too, just not as pretty so she wouldn't compete with me. But then she said , "Sorry if I do turn out prettier than you, because you can't stop perfection."

I grabbed a pillow off my unmade bed and hurled it towards Tawni. It smacked her face and she sat up quickly, looking around the room.

"Tawni, i'm leaving soon for the hairdresser's house. If you want to come with, get ready." I explained, and she quickly hopped out of bed. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and tripped over her slippers, then ambled over to the closet.

I lifted the dust ruffle away from my bed and looked underneath it. There were my flip flops. I wasn't even sure how they got underneath there.

I slipped them on and walked over to the over-the-door mirror. My hair was a mess, but that's what the hairdresser was for. Tawni walked out of the closet in some jeans and a white v-neck.

"Ready to go?" I asked. She yawned in response, then slipped on her own flip flops. I felt bad for her. She just woke up 2 minutes ago and was already out the door. I could never do that.

She handed me her car keys, considering my car was practically blown up to pieces. Well, not really. Maybe im just exaggerating a teeny-tiny bit.

She got in on the passengers and I got in on the driver's side. She was too tired to even drive, and I didn't want to take my chances of getting in a wreck and dying on my wedding day. But I musn't think like that.

"Sonny, how are you going to do your hair?" Tawni asked me, sounding a bit more awake. It was the first thing she had said to me since she woke up. Typical Tawni, only worrying about looks.

"Um, I dont know yet. I guess I'll just curl it. What about you?" I replied, trying to keep my eyes on the road. It was a difficult task though, because it was my wedding day, I was excited, and I had the need to talk to Tawni about all things girly.

"I'll put mine in a bun, then. Buns make my head look big, and I don't want to look better than you, as I said before." She turned on the air conditioner, it was a fairly warm day. It was beautiful out, the sun was shining, and it was the absolute perfect day for a wedding.

"Aww, thank you Tawni. How very thoughful of you." Then I remembered, she had just woken up 5 minutes ago. "You're not sleep talking are you?"

She laughed and playfully punched my shoulder. Okay, she wasn't sleep talking. She punched way harder when she was sleeping. Trust me, I knew.

"Are you excited?" Tawni asked, breaking the silence. Im glad she did, it was getting kind of boring in there.

"Am I excited? That has to be the stupidest question you have ever asked me." I grumbled, and she looked at me, thinking I was serious. "Hell yeah im excited!"

That was the first time I had ever cussed. It felt rebellious.

* * *

_The Wedding._

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest declared, a smile playing on his face. He got joy out of his job, seeing so many happy couples getting married.

Sonny smiled impatiently at Chad, waiting for him to kiss her. He inched closer, and it felt like hours waiting there. Sonny stepped forward and closed the space between them in a beautiful, passionate kiss.

It wasn't like those short and sweet kisses in most movies, actually, it was quite long.

"Alright already, let's eat!" Grady called from the front row, and they finally broke apart. Sonny laughed at Grady, her spouse-less friend. She felt more mature than them, and it felt good. Powerful.

Chad and Sonny looked at eachother for a while, thinking back to the first time they were in that church. It was a fake marriage, although they already knew their feelings for eachother. This time it was real, and they were forever eachothers.

They stepped down slowly and down the aisle they went, holding hands and kissing here and there. They waved to all the guests, and made their way out. Everybody followed shortly behind.

Then there, in the front of the church, was a brand new lexus. On the window, it read, "Good luck Sonny and Chad. Love, Mom." Sonny screamed, turned around and was greeted by her mom.

"I thought we couldn't get one right now!" Sonny practically shouted in her mom's ear, wrapping her arms around her neck. Her mom laughed at her enthusiasm, but was also hurting inside. Her little girl was all grown up.

"Yeah, well, it's my wedding gift to you." Connie grabbed the keys to the car out of her pocket and tossed them to Chad. Chad smiled, feeling great respect from her. Real men always drove the car, and Connie must have agreed with that too.

"See you at the restraunt." Connie smiled, then walked away to her car with Tawni. Sonny smiled as her mom walked away, she had the best mom in the world. She was growing up, but she would always be her little girl.

"Come on, lets go." Chad smirked, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her. He pulled away and scooped her up in his arms, bridal-style.

And no matter how pretty Tawni looked that day, Sonny felt, and was, _beautiful._

* * *

**The wedding dress picture is on my profile, I didn't want to take out the essence of the story by adding the little author's note. Haha. Sorry if this chapter was like, really bad, I dont have like any idea how to prepare for a wedding. I've only been to one and im only fourteen. Haha. **

**Anyways, Thank you everybody who read&reviewed! I dont have time for a thank you list, sorry.**

**I'll be posting Twilight:Channy Edition really soon, so check back now and then! Even if youre not a fan of the Twilight Saga, it has NOTHING to do with vampires, so dont worry. Haha.**

**Thanks again!**

**Love,**

**Pinkguitargirl99 (a.k.a Brianna.) =) **


End file.
